What's going on
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Just a quick one shot I thought up while working on my other stories. Didn't fit into any of them so it stands alone. Rated M just to be safe, probably doesn't need it. Happens right after the battle.


Harry woke up with something trapping him. He opened his eyes to find a red blur beside and laying partway across him. He could tell it was Ginny but he was still confused. He touched her shoulder and then shook her a bit. She moved a bit and mumbled.

Harry reached over and shook her again and said, "Ginny."

Still she only mumbled so Harry did it one more time a little harder and louder, "Ginny, you've got me trapped and I need to go to the loo."

Ginny sat up and said, "What are you doing in my dorm?"

Harry said, "Actually, I think you're in my dorm."

Ginny looked around and said, "Oh, right sorry. I had a bad dream and came to check on you. I must have fallen back to sleep."

Harry said, "I'll be right back." He slipped out of the bed and went into the loo. When he returned Ginny was still in the bed and still asleep. He sat down and nudged her again.

Ginny groaned, "Just five more minutes."

Harry sighed looking at Ron's bed. He noticed it was empty so we crawled into it and went to sleep.

Later Ron woke him up, "Harry you're in the wrong bed."

Harry drug himself up and tried to find his bed and Ron shoved him and he ran into it.

Early the next morning Ginny woke up to someone poking her. She tried to swat the hand away and go back to sleep but it was persistent. She finally sat up pulling her wand and pointing it at the intruder, "You had better have a really good reason for waking me up."

She heard a man chuckle and say, "I have a good reason, but you won't be able to hex me with your eyes shut."

Ginny said, "Do you really want to try that theory out? How did you get into the girls dorm Charlie?"

Bill said, "We aren't in the girls dorm."

Ginny opened her eyes and the bed shifted behind her. She turned and saw Harry sitting up groggily, she said, "I thought I went back to my dorm?"

Harry said, "I couldn't wake you so I went to Ron's bed."

Ron said, "Shut it, I'm trying to sleep over here."

Charlie asked, "Ron when you went to bed where was Harry?"

Ron said, "In my bed, I sent him back to his own. He was so tired he must have gotten in the wrong bed. He was out of it enough I had to help him find his bed."

Charlie said, "Way to go Ron, you let Harry and Ginny sleep together."

Ron said, "Don't matter Harry wouldn't take advantage of it anyway." He then rolled over and went back to sleep.

Harry had already rolled over and went back to sleep and Ginny was starting to slump having fallen asleep sitting up. Bill and Charlie each grabbed an arm and led her out of the room. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Bill peaked into the common room. Finding it empty they walked across the landing to the girls steps.

Bill said, "Ginny you need to get to bed before Mum finds you."

Ginny stumbled up the steps and found an empty bed and crashed.

Later Hermione shook her awake, "Come on Ginny its lunch time."

Ginny grumbled but her stomach rumbled and got her up and into the shower. As the two girls walked down to the Great Hall they didn't notice Charlie behind them.

Ginny said, "I had some really weird dreams last night. First I had a nightmare that Harry died. Then I went to check on him, he was fine and I returned to my dorm. Sometime later I dreamed that I woke up to Harry telling me to get off him so he could go to the loo, again I went back to my dorm. Then I dreamed that Bill and Charlie woke me up and made me go to my dorm saying I had sleep all night with Harry and I had to go to my bed before Mum caught me. Finally you woke me up this morning, unless I'm still dreaming."

Hermione laughed, "That's funny. I could tease about you consistently ending up in Harry's bed."

Ginny said, "Don't because it would freak out Harry if he heard it on accident."

Hermione said, "Are you sure?"

Ginny said, "If it doesn't freak out Harry, it would freak out my Mum."

Having heard enough Charlie stopped before going into the Great Hall. It wouldn't do for Ginny to know he'd been eavesdropping on her conversation. He was going to have to talk to Bill about it.

Bill woke Ron and Harry up to get them going to make it to lunch. Harry was stumbling around a bit and Bill asked, "Alright there Harry?"

Harry said, "Yes, just tired, I had a few weird dreams last night."

Bill asked, "What about?"

Harry turned red but said, "Nothing."

Ron laughed, "That's Harry speak for I was dreaming about your sister and I know you don't really want to know that."

Bill said, "You didn't dream anything inappropriate did you?"

Harry said, "No, I kept dreaming that I would wake up and she was in the dorm. I think she may have been sleep walking or something. It's not real clear."

Ron said, "That's weird. All my dreams were nice. Maybe if you straighten things out with Ginny you'll have nicer dreams too."

Harry said, "So you and Hermione have it all straightened out then?"

Ron said, "Mostly. We talked for a long time last night, we're together but taking it slow."

Harry said, "Finally, maybe you'll quit arguing now."

Ron laughed, "Doubt it, it's habit. So what are you going to do about Ginny?"

Harry sighed, "Don't know. I'm sure she needs time, if she even wants to talk to me."

Ron said, "No one is blaming you for any of the deaths."

Harry said, "Thanks, but…"

Bill said, "Ron's right, we all know it was Voldemort and the Death eaters. Besides I'm sure she still cares about you."

Harry smiled, "I hope so."

Later Charlie and Bill were talking, "She thinks it was all a dream. And she thinks if Harry found out about her dreams he would freak."

Bill said, "Harry thinks the same thing. Do you think we should clear it up for them?"

Unknown to the two men Ginny was sitting just out of sight near the window reading a book. She could hear every word they were saying.

Charlie said, "I don't know, she would hex us if she thought we were interfering."

Bill said, "Surely she would appreciate us getting them together. Harry wants to be with her but he's afraid she's mad at him."

Charlie said, "How can Ginny not know the boy is crazy for her. Did you know at your wedding all Harry did was watch Ginny. All those Veela cousins walking by with that attraction stuff on high and Harry didn't even notice."

Bill laughed, "Several of Fleur's cousins were quite miffed about that. Good thing you boys were there to give them something to do. Fleur was talking to Victor Crum near the end and he said that he didn't even get the chance to dance with Hermione. He said one of our cousins said her and Ron were together."

Charlie laughed, "That was cousin Harry. I was sitting behind them at the time. After Ron and Hermione went to dance Victor asked if they were together and Harry said that they were. Then he asked about Ginny and Harry said she had a large boyfriend, no one Victor would want to mess with."

Bill chuckled, "Why didn't Harry just dance with her and keep the other boys away."

Charlie said, "Ron told George that they weren't together and he made Harry promise to stay away until they got back together."

Bill said, "That idiot, does he want Ginny to hex him. Why in the world did he do that."

Charlie smiled, "On Harry's birthday. He evidentially caught Ginny and Harry snogging in her bedroom, it was a 'you'd better not forget me' kiss from Ginny, is what George said."

Bill laughed, "The girl's got Weasley charm in excess and girl charm on top of that, I bet that's a kiss Harry never forgets."

The two men got up and left the common room still chuckling about Ginny's affect on Harry, "Poor bloke he won't know what hit him when Ginny gets through with him."

Ginny thought to herself, at least two of my brothers want me to be happy. She sat there smiling for several minutes, then she got up, crossed the room and left. She wandered aimlessly for a while before running across the front doors. She set out across the lawn and found Harry sitting by the tree they liked to snuggle under the previous year. She sat down beside him and stared out over the lake.

Harry broke the silence first, "How are you holding up?"

Ginny said, "As well as can be expected, you?"

Harry said, "Same."

Ginny leaned her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Ginny said, "I've missed you, what are you thinking."

He said, "I've missed you a lot too. I'd like us to get back together if it's not rushing you too much."

Ginny looked up at him and said, "I'd like that too."

Harry looked down at her and smiled as he leaned down for the first kiss they had shared in a long time.


End file.
